lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пилот, часть 2. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Джеффри Либер, Джеффри Абрамс, Деймон Линделоф * Режиссер: Джеффри Абрамс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot,_Part_2_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Возвращение в лагерь (Джек, Кейт и Чарли идут по лесу; Джек крутит трансивер) CHARLIE: Anything? JACK: You keep asking if there's anything. CHARLIE: Pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no-one's going to find us unless we … get that transceiver working. So … is there anything? JACK: No. CHARLIE: Okay. KATE: Charlie What were you doing? In the bathroom? CHARLIE: I thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek. KATE: No. I'm glad you came. Charlie. CHARLIE: Every trek needs a coward. KATE: You're not a coward. Флэшбэк Чарли CINDY: You all right, sir? CHARLIE: I'm good. Thanks. CINDY: Can I get you a water, or… CHARLIE: I'm fine. Thank you. Please? CINDY: All right. (Чарли встаёт, идёт вперёд) CHARLIE: Excuse me. ROSE: Guess he really had to go. CINDY: Sir, excuse me! Sir, excuse me! CINDY: Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. (Чарли идет по проходам, заходит в туалет, принимает наркотик) JD: the bathroom door Sir, are you all right? CHARLIE: Just a minute. Just a minute. JD: I'm gonna have to ask that you open the door, please. JD: Open the door now, sir. Sir! СТЮАРД (стучит в дверь): Сэр, Вы в порядке? (начинается тряска, Чарли выбирается из туалета) На острове (Шеннон загорает, подходит Бун) BOONE: Hey. We're going through some clothes. Sorting them. I see you found your bag. Come on, you want to give us a hand? SHANNON: Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming. CLAIRE: Is that your boyfriend? SHANNON: My brother. Boone. God's friggin' gift to humanity. CLAIRE: I used to have a stomach. SHANNON: You know what it is? CLAIRE: Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday. (Берег моря: Джин, Сун, Майкл) MICHAEL: Uh, excuse me. Hey, uh... have you, uh... have you seen my boy? (Сун отвечает по-корейски. Джин что-то говорит ей строгим голосом, Сун застегивает кофточку) MICHAEL: I'm sorry. Walt! Walt? Уолт находит наручники WALT: Vincent! Vincent! Come here, boy! (Уолт видит наручники, поднимает их, рассматривает) MICHAEL: up Hey! What did I tell you? After everything that's happened! WALT: I thought that maybe Vincent would be around! MICHAEL: I told you to stay on the beach! WALT: This is so close to the beach, I thought this would be okay... MICHAEL: Don't do that. You listen to me. I mean what I say. You understand? (Майкл видит наручники) MICHAEL: What is this? WALT: I just found it. MICHAEL: Come here. Драка между Сойером и Саидом MICHAEL: Hey guys. Come on, man. Hey. JACK: Hey. Break it up. Break it up! Come on! MICHAEL: That's it! It's over! JACK: That's it! SAWYER: Son of a bitch! SAYID: I'm sick of this redneck! SAWYER: You want some more of me, boy? SAYID: Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them I made the plane crash! SAWYER: The shoe fits, buddy! JACK: What is going on? SAYID: Ibn Al-Kalb! JACK: What's going on? (Майкл дает наручники) MICHAEL: Look, my kid found these in the jungle. SAWYER: And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class, the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket. SAYID: Oh. SAWYER: And for some reason - just pointin' this out - the guy sittin' next to him didn't make it. SAYID: Thank you so much for observing my behavior. SAWYER: You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded? SAWYER: Come on, bring it! KATE: Stop! (Саид оборачивается) KATE: We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help? SAYID: Yes. I might be able to. SAWYER: Oh great. Perfect! Let's trust this guy! HURLEY: Hey! We're all this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect. SAWYER: Shut up, Lardo. JACK: Hey! Give it a break. SAWYER: Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero. BOONE: You guys found the cockpit? nods Any survivors? JACK: No. SAYID: at the transceiver It's dual band, military spec. Chances are, the battery is good, but - the radio is dead. KATE: Can you fix it? SAYID: I need some time. ROSE: approaching Doctor, the … man with the shrapnel, I … I think you should take a look at him. Саид знакомится с Хёрли HURLEY: Tsss. Chain-smoking jackass... SAYID: Some people have problems. HURLEY: Tsss. Some people have problems? Us. Him. You're okay. I like you. SAYID: You're okay, too. HURLEY: Hurley. Uh, just... SAYID: Sayid. HURLEY: How do you know to do all that? SAYID: I was a military communications officer. HURLEY: Oh yeah? You ever see battle? SAYID: I fought in the Gulf War. HURLEY: No way! I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th airborne. What were you - Air Force … Army? SAYID: The Republican Guard. Трансивер не принимает сигнал (Берег моря: Кейт обтирается водой, её Сун зовет по-корейски. Позже: Кейт подходит к Саиду) KATE: Is it working? SAYID: Seems to be. Except we're not picking up a signal. KATE: Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one? SAYID: Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. The bars would show the radio is getting reception. KATE: We need the bars. SAYID: We could broadcast blind... Hope that someone—maybe a ship somewhere—picks up our distress call. But that could be a waste of the battery, which might not last that long. There is one thing we could try... KATE: What? SAYID: Seeing if we can get a signal from high ground. KATE: How high? (смотрят на горы) Кейт интересуется состоянием раненого KATE: How is he? Can you do anything? JACK: Pull out the shrapnel. KATE: But you said yesterday that if you took it out... JACK: I know. But that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this, he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up... if I can control the bleeding and if he doesn't go into sepsis and if I can find some antibiotics... he might be all right. KATE: I'm going on a hike. JACK: Sorry? KATE: Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here. JACK: Kate, wait a minute. KATE: You're the one who said that we had to send out a signal. JACK: Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot. KATE: Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle? JACK: Wait for me. I don't know how long this will be... KATE: Sayid said the batteries won't last. JACK: All right. If you see, or hear, anything... Anything. Run. Хёрли ещё не голоден (Джин раскладывает моллюсков по тарелкам; Джин предлагает еду Хёрли) HURLEY: What's that? What, that? What, eat that? Dude. Dude. I'm... starving... But, I'm nowhere near that hungry. No. No. No, thank you! No way, no. (Уолт листает комиксы) MICHAEL: The comic's in Spanish. You … read Spanish? WALT: No. I found it. MICHAEL: Tell you what: We get home … I get you another dog. Шеннон мучает совесть JACK: Hey! I need your help. HURLEY: Okay. JACK: I need you to help me go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find. Especially drugs that end in -mycin and -cillin. Those are antibiotics. HURLEY: What's this for? (Бун и Шеннон) BOONE: What are you doing? SHANNON: I think I was mean to him. BOONE: What? SHANNON: Isn't that the guy from the gate? He wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives. BOONE: Come on, Shannon, we're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should help out. You're just being worthless over here. SHANNON: I'm being what? BOONE: What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies. SHANNON: I've just been through a trauma here, okay? BOONE: We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is, since the crash, you've actually given yourself a pedicure. SHANNON: You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me, and you're good at it. I get it. BOONE: I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you. I wish I didn't have a reason. Yeah, it is easy, Shannon. SHANNON: Screw you, you do not have the slightest idea what I am thinking. BOONE: I have a much better idea than you think I do. SHANNON: No, you don't! BOONE: Okay, Shannon. Then what are you thinking? (Шеннон смотрит на Кейт и Саида) SHANNON: I'm going with them. On the hike. BOONE: Yeah? SHANNON: Yup. I'm going. BOONE: No, you're not, Shannon. Shannon! SHANNON: Kate and Sayid I'd like to come with you. BOONE: She's not going. She doesn't want to go. SHANNON: The hell I'm not. BOONE: It's what she does. She postures. SHANNON: You don't know what the hell I do! BOONE: Makes really bad decisions to upset her family, which, at the moment, is me. SHANNON: Shut up, and stop trying to be charming. Kate and Sayid I'm coming with you. KATE: I don't … know if that's such a good idea. SHANNON: What are you? Two years older than me? Please. Charlie who has entered You're going, aren't you? CHARLIE: Yeah, are you? SHANNON: Yup. CHARLIE: Yeah, I'm definitely going. KATE: Look, everybody can come. But we're leaving now. CHARLIE: Shannon You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice. (Сойер курит и читает письмо, мимо проходит компания; Сойер догоняет их.) KATE: You decided to join us. SAWYER: I'm a complex guy, sweetheart. Майкл об Уолте (Майкл, Джек возле самолета) MICHAEL: What you're looking for? JACK: Some sort of blade. How's your son? MICHAEL: Walt? Yeah, I think he'll be all right. JACK: How old is he? MICHAEL: Nine... Ten—Ten. Walt's more worried about his dog than anything. The dog was on the plane, so … Kids, you know. JACK: Is it a Lab? MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: Yeah? I saw him yesterday, in the jungle. MICHAEL: What? Where? JACK: Over there. Couple hundred yards in or so. He looked good. Уолт знакомится с Локком WALT: What is it, like checkers? LOCKE: Not really, it's a better game than... checkers. You play checkers with your Pop? WALT: No. I live in Australia with my mom. LOCKE: You have no accent. WALT: Yeah, I know. We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago. LOCKE: You're having a bad month. WALT: I guess. LOCKE: Backgammon is the oldest game in the world. Archeologists found sets when they excavated the ruins of ancient Mesopotamia. Five thousand years old. That's older than Jesus Christ. WALT: Did they have dice and stuff? LOCKE: Mhhm. But theirs weren't made of plastic. Their dice were made of bones. WALT: Cool. LOCKE: Two players. Two sides. One is light … one is dark. Walt, do you want to know a secret? (Клэр пишет в блокноте. Подходит Джин, предлагает ей моллюсков) CLAIRE: No. Tha- thank you. No, it's okay. keeps insisting No, really. Okay. Thanks. CLAIRE: Oh, gosh. I just felt it. I ju … Come here, feel this. Please. resists, but Claire keeps insisting. Please. Please. Do you feel that? There! Right there, that's a kick! There! There, right there's a foot! Oh no, he's, wait, he's moving around. "He". "He". I guess I think you're a "he". В джунглях SAWYER: Okay! Wide open space! You should check the radio, see if we're good. SAYID: We're not going to have any reception here. SAWYER: Just try it. SAYID: I don't want to waste the batteries. SAWYER: I'm not asking you to keep it on all day. SAYID: We're still blocked by the mountain. SAWYER: Just check the damn radio! SAYID: If I just check... we might not have any juice left when we get to... (Слышны ужасные звуки) SHANNON: My god. BOONE: What the hell's that? KATE: Something's coming. CHARLIE: It's coming towards us, I think. KATE: Come on, let's move. SHANNON: I shouldn't have come. Aah! SAYID: Go! Go! (Все убегают, Сойер стоит, к нему приближается медведь) KATE: Sawyer! SAYID: Let him go! (Сойер стреляет в медведя) SHANNON: That's … that's a big bear. BOONE: You think that's what killed the pilot? CHARLIE: No. No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that. KATE: Guys, this isn't just a... bear. That's a polar bear. Джек вытаскивает осколок (Джек и Хёрли возле раненого) HURLEY: You sure he's out? JACK: He's out. HURLEY: How do you know he won't wake up when you yank that thing out? JACK: I don't. HURLEY: Hey, guy, are you awake? Yo, there's a rescue plane! We're saved! Yaaay! Mars doesn't react at all. Yeah, he's out. So—what do you want me... JACK: Look, it's unlikely that he'll regain consciousness. But the pain might bring him around. And if it does, I need you to hold him down. HURLEY: Uh... I'm not so good around blood, man. JACK: Then don't look. HURLEY: Yeah. But... I'm not so good around blood. JACK: Just do the best you can. Okay? Don't look. HURLEY: Okay (Джек вытягивает осколок) HURLEY: Dude. JACK: Hand me those strips. HURLEY: Dude. JACK: Just hand me the strips, I need to get this bleeding stopped. HURLEY: I don't think I can. JACK: Oh. HURLEY: "Oh" what? What, what's going on, something in there? looks down JACK: The strips. Just hand me the strips. Give it to me. looks sick. Don't even think about it, Hurley. Don't even think a... Hurley! Hey! (Хёрли теряет сознание и падает) Откуда здесь белые медведи? BOONE: That can't be a polar bear. SAYID and KATE: the same time It's a polar bear. SHANNON: Yeah, but... Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle. CHARLIE: Spot on. SAYID: No, polar bears don't live near this far south. BOONE: This one does. SAWYER: Did. It did. KATE: Sawyer Where did that come from? SAWYER: Probably Bear Village. How the hell do I know? KATE: Not the bear. The gun. SAWYER: I got if off one of the bodies. SAYID: One of the bodies. SAWYER: Yeah, one of the bodies. SHANNON: People don't carry guns on planes. SAWYER: They do if they're a US Marshal, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane. KATE: How do you know that? SAWYER: I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. I thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear. KATE: So why do you think he's a Marshal? SAWYER: Because he had a clip-on badge. holds up a badge I took that too. Thought it was cool. SAYID: I know who you are. You're the prisoner. SAWYER: I'm the what? SAYID: You found a gun on a US Marshal. Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was, because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun. SAWYER: Piss off. SAYID: That's who you are, you son of a bitch. SAWYER: Be as suspicious of me as I am of you. SAYID: But you are the prisoner. SAWYER: Fine! I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Shannon Who do you want to be? (Кейт забирает пистолет) KATE: Does anybody know how to use a gun? CHARLIE: I think you just pull the trigger. SAYID: Don't use the gun. KATE: I want to take it apart. CHARLIE: Oh. SAYID: There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine. follows Sayid's instructions. There's still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip, pull the top part of the gun. (Кейт отдает магазин Саиду, пистолет - Сойеру) SAWYER: Kate's arm I know your type. KATE: I'm not so sure. SAWYER: Yeah. I've been with girls like you. KATE: No girl's exactly like me. Флэшбэк Кейт MICHELLE: Can I get you a refill? KATE: No, I'm … I'm fine with this, thank you. MICHELLE: You, sir? Can I get you anything? Cocktail? Soda? MARSHAL: Just coffee, sweetheart. Black. MICHELLE: disgusted Coffee. Sure. MARSHAL: You look worried. I'd be worried too, I was you. But you've got to stay positive, kiddo. You know, there's always that off chance that they'll believe your story. I know I sure do. KATE: I don't care what you believe. MARSHAL: Oh, I know. That's true. That has always been true. You sure you don't want some more juice? KATE: Yeah, I'm sure. (начинается турбулентность) CINDY: the intercom Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has switched on the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. KATE: I have one favor to ask. MARSHAL: Really? This ought to be good. What... Где она? (Джек возле раненого; раненый хватает его за рубашку) JACK: No. No. MARSHAL: Where is she? JACK: Who? Сигнал бедствия (В джунглях; Саид проверяет трансивер) SAWYER: Oh! Now's a good time to check the radio! Not before.. but now! SAYID: We're up higher. SAWYER: Yes, we are! SAYID: Bar. Hey! We've got a bar! Mayday! Mayday! hear feedback KATE: What is that? SAYID: Feedback. KATE: Feedback from what? What would do that? SAYID: I don't know. SAWYER: I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work. SAYID: No. No, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting. CHARLIE: Transmitting from where? SHANNON: What? SAYID: Somewhere close. The signal's strong. CHARLIE: Somewhere close? You mean on the island? That's great! BOONE: Maybe it's other survivors. SHANNON: From our plane? How would they even— SAWYER: What kind of transmission is it? SAYID: Could be a sat phone, maybe a radio signal… KATE: Can we listen to it? SAYID: Let me get the frequency first. Hold on. SAWYER: There's no transmission. KATE: Shut up. CHARLIE: The rescue party. It has to be. hear the transmission. It's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French! KATE: I never took French. What does she say? SAYID: D-Does anybody speak French? BOONE: She does. SHANNON: No, I don't. What? BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris! SHANNON: Drinking, not studying! hear a male voice from the radio. RADIO: Iteration 7294531. CHARLIE: Okay. What's that? SAYID: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. KATE: "No, no, no" what? SHANNON: What "no"? SAYID: The-the batteries are dying! KATE: How much time do we have? SAYID: Not much. BOONE: I've heard you speak French! Just listen to this! Listen to it! SHANNON: I can't! SAWYER: You speak French or not? Because that would be nice. RADIO: Iteration 17294532. CHARLIE: That voice is weird. What is that? BOONE: Come on. Come on, Shannon! KATE: Come on! SAYID: his lips silently Come on! can hear some of the transmission: Il est dehors. SHANNON: It's … it's repeating. SAYID: She's right. BOONE: What? SAYID: It's a loop. "Iteration"—it's repeating the same message. It's a counter. The next number will end … "533". RADIO: Iteration 17294533. SAWYER: Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about? SAYID: It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly thirty seconds long, so … how long … see him trying to figure it out in his head. SAWYER: Don't forget to carry the one, chief. RADIO: Iteration 17294534. SHANNON: She's saying... "Please". She's saying, "Please help me. Please, come get me." SAWYER: Or she's not! You don't even speak French! KATE: Let her listen! BOONE: Shut up, man! CHARLIE: Guys, the battery. The battery. RADIO: Iteration 17294535. SHANNON: translating I'm alone now. Uhm … On the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're … they're dead. I-it killed them. I-it killed them all. BOONE: That was good. SAYID: Sixteen years. SAWYER: What? SAYID: Sixteen years. And five months. That's the count. BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? SAYID: The iterations. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the count is right... It's been playing over... and over... for sixteen years. BOONE: Someone else? Was stranded here? KATE: Maybe they came for them. SAWYER: If someone came, why is it still playing? CHARLIE: Guys. Where are we? Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон